Are We There Yet?
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian and Amanda bonding. Derek is a responsible adult. Logan has an epiphany.


**Are We There Yet?**

(Stuart Trio & Amanda, Jogan)

**Julian and Amanda bonding. Derek's responsible. Logan finds out something. **

_He's rooted to the spot thankful for the shopping cart he's leaning on. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks and all he can do is stare stupidly ahead, not really seeing. Minutes later, when he finally gets over the shock, …. he's left with one. single. epiphany. _

**Are We There Yet? **

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

Amanda giggles, flailing legs kicking the back of Derek's seat. She's managed to get Julian to play with her and they take turns annoying Derek who is driving. Logan in the passenger seat just smiles and goes through the shopping list again. They are in town to buy necessities for the BBQ at Derek's place in the Hamptons later that night. Dalton's rowing team won their regional meet and he has the green light from his parents to invite the whole team and some friends, which included other Dalton & Dobry kids who happen to be in town for a celebration.

"We're here!" Derek calls just as they pull into the parking lot.

"Woohoo!" Julian whoops.

"Yaaay!" Amanda claps.

The boys grab a cart each. Julian is in disguise wearing cutoff jeans, t-shirt and a checkered button up shirt over it. A rasta beanie and hipster glasses completes the look. He's still a little thin, the weeks of bed rest and immobility causing some muscle atrophy. Logan decides he looks ridiculous, but if you push him a hard enough, he might admit- maybe a little adorable. But its all for naught. There is barely anyone around that morning.

Amanda wants to ride in the cart and Julian instead of picking her up, gives her a boost, kneeling on one knee and letting her use his thigh as a step before climbing in.

Once she's in, they take off, cart wheels slipping & drifting on the smooth linoleum flooring. Amanda squeals in delight.

"Not too FAST!….*sigh*" Derek calls. That leaves him and Logan to shop the actual stuff that they needed.

An hour later, they find the two scamps at the toiletries section looking _very_ different.

Julian's cart is full. Amanda is nearly buried in the things they've picked out, candy, chips, toys, marshmallows, bath products, more toys. Amanda peers over a large lego set of the Millennium Falcon and waves excitedly for Derek to come. "Bear! Bear!"

Its obvious what they've been doing there. Amanda's short angel wings are gelled nearly horizontal with some extra strong sculpting putty and streaked in various shades of 'punk' with temporary hair mascara. Julian's hair is spiked into a faux-hawk, tips sprayed in gold.

They were caught in the middle of painting their nails. Each nail painted in a different outrageous color. Oh! But that wasn't it. The kicker was, the tip of Amanda's nose was colored with purple lipstick and neat black whiskers radiated from them across her cheeks. Thick black liner lines Julian's eyes and the lids are painted clumsily with sparkly purple shadow.

As they neared, Logan catches the reek of a thousand different cheap drugstore perfume. He is no bloodhound but if he had to find them on scent alone he's confident he could.

"Ugh! What did you guys do? Shower in the stuff?" Logan scrunches up his nose complaining.

"We smell PREETTIIEE!" She declares and gives them a wide gap toothed grin, throughly enjoying herself, so Derek cant bring himself to reprimand them.

Derek runs a hand down his face and sighs. He pulls out a travel sized pack of baby wet wipes from his cargo pants. "What?" he demands at the look the other two gives him. "I'm out with a 6yr old. Its totally acceptable."

"Uh-huh. Whatever makes you feel better"

"Shut up. I'm not the one who looks like I'm going to Mardi Gras." He pulls a piece out and throws the rest of the packet at Julian.

Derek claims Amanda back. She squirms around trying to tell him all about her day while Derek struggles to wipe her face and clean the gunk out of her hair.

Julian does the same to his face but leaves his hair alone. Eventually Logan and Julian wander off.

"Lo, Lo, taste this!" Julian shoves an opened bottle in his face.

"Jules, you have to pay for it first." Julian rolls his eyes.

Logan takes the bottle and complies. It's a mango yoghurt drink. Hmm...quite delicious actually. Julian watches him expectantly, goofy grin on his face.

And in this most mundane of settings, the refrigerated section of a nearly deserted supermarket of all places that Logan feels the sudden urge to kiss that smile off Julian's face... _Whoa_. It takes Logan completely off guard.

He can only swallow and grimace to cover it up, making some noncommittal sound before Julian bounds off again.

He is rooted to the spot thankful for the shopping cart he's leaning on. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks and all he can do is stare stupidly ahead, not really seeing. Minutes later, when he finally gets over the shock, that tingly feeling on the back of his neck to his fingers and toes subsiding, and he's breathing normal again; he's left with _one. single. epiphany. _

He wants this. _Oh God!_ He wants this. He wants Julian smiling. He wants him happy. He wants him goofy and carefree. And _MOST_ of all, he wants to be the reason for it.

He buries his face in his hands, elbows resting on the shopping cart and exhales audibly, letting the tension leave him. He lets his shoulders slump with the action, like a balloon deflating.

He feels light and relaxed. So light he could float. For months he had been worried about the day finally have that 'talk'. Scrambling to figure out his own feelings, to dig his way out of the conflicted emotions. He wanted to have a definitive answer whatever it might be, by the time they 'talked'. He really could not in all conscience ask Julian to 'wait' some more after all these months. And what if after making him wait, he figures he does not feel the same? That would just be _cruel_. Either cut him loose and salvage the friendship or…

But Logan has his answer now doesn't he? He smiles into his hand, letting it spread until it turns into that shit-eating grin of his that shows off all his teeth. He draws in a long satisfying breath, pulling himself up to his full height. Chest puffed, shoulders back he starts walking, relishing in the familiar confident swagger. Yet despite all this, he's calm and relaxed. He's not thrumming with excitement. His mind isn't racing or plotting like all the times with the others. He's just _happy_. Not exceptions, no buts, nothing bittersweet. Everything makes sense and all the puzzle pieces _fit_. And now that he's tasted this delicious fruit he wants it more than ever.

He catches a whiff of that unique blend of cheap drugstore perfumes and sets off after it.


End file.
